


Just You Wait For It

by OfficialFandomTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A High School Play Happens, Adopted Sibling Relationship, And Tempus is frickin Gregory, Asexual Homoromantic Character, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Floof, Awkwardness, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, High School, M/M, Protective Siblings, South Park References, science sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialFandomTrash/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: Tempus' high schoool starts for him. And in an odd way. He gets suspended the first day and his crush has changed alot over the summer. And by that, he means, DAMN, HE'S HOT NOW! Even better, his school is having a play, in which he enters. Ironically, the thing he got suspended for is what the play has.A ton of swearing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like the scifell child "westy"

Tempus’ grip on the paper tightened, and he bit his lip to suppress a sigh. The first day of ninth grade and the only girl he ever liked in a building a mile away. This was the year of true cliques, and everyone would bug him about who he liked. And if he ever said it was his best friend he’d _really_ get fucked up.

He had no idea where to go and was just standing between a wall and a row of abandoned lockers. More awkward, everyone was talking to their friends. Tempus has no idea where his only friend was.

Tempus groaned as the hallway started to clear, and he ran across the hallway to his math class. He then skidded on his heel to turn into the classroom.

Then teacher and students stared at him. Tempus stiffened, the hand holding his paper tightly gripping onto his other arm. The teacher glanced down at her attendance sheet, then back up at him.

“I assume you’re Tempus?”

“Y-yes, ma’am.”

“Hmm. Two last names?”

“It still shows as two?”

“Your parents got married?”

“Two months ago.”

“Hmm.” She made a mark on the paper, “Have as seat anywhere.”

Tempus nodded to himself, taking the first empty seat he saw. Near a door, the three other desks had people he didn’t know. Two girls and another boy, they all stared at him.

The boy cleared his throat, “So. You have two last names?”

“N-not anymore?”

“Your parents got married? So, you were born when they were dating?”

“I was adopted by my current parents, rather. I’m pretty sure my birth mother was raped, I never knew her, though, so…”

“Well, anyway. You were adopted when they were dating?”

“Yes.”

“I would think parents would have been married to set a good example for their child. How old were you?”

“I was told I was newborn left on their doorstep.” Tempus was starting to get annoyed with the man.

He scoffed, “You really weren’t wanted, were you?”

A growl rumbled in Tempus’ throat, “I am very well wanted by both my fathers and sister.”

The girl on the boy’s side spoke. “Dads? With… a… s?”

“ _Yes_.” Tempus hissed. “With a _goddamned_ s.”

_Fuckin’…. OF COURSE! I always must get a table with goddamned popular homophobic kids! And I thought this was Nacal and not Ossa!_

The three glanced at eachother.

“That’s…” The female on his side spoke, “Weird? Dontcha think?”

“If this was _FUCKING OSSA, I WOULD_!” They had insulted his family, Tempus didn’t care if the class could hear his yelling or swearing, “If it was Ossa, I’d kill a bitch!”

The man spoke, “You can’t legally kill-”

“You must not know Ossian law, then! In Ossa, if you are anything but a cis straight person, then you can and will be killed or abused or raped with no mercy _legally_.”

“No, you-”

“Yes, you can! One of my fathers is from Ossa and had been abused by his brother for being gay! His brother got away with it for two reasons, one, because it’s legal, two, he’s the Captain of Ossa’s royal guard!”

Tempus felt the classes’ gazes all on him, and soon he felt the teachers hand on his shoulder. Tempus looked up, noticing she was pregnant.

“Go to the Assistant Principal.”

“Where is it?”

“Go out of the class room, and all the way down the hall.”

“Alright.”

Tempus grabbed his backpack, standing up and walking out. He scowled as he walked, the women had clearly not heard the poplars’ side of the conversation.

They had insulted his family, and he wouldn’t stand for it. No one would ever insult him, his sister, or his fathers.

Before he knew it he reached the end of the hall, two doors were in front of him. One had a class the other had a man on the school’s telephone. He went into that room just as the man put his phone down.

“Tempus Consolas-Asterre?” The man asked.

Tempus held back a groan. He said both last names with none of the accent needed what-so ever, and had said his name _Ten-push._

“ _Tem-piss._ ” He told him.

“Excuse me?”

“My name is pronounced _Tem-piss._ ” Tempus’ eyes narrowed.

“Is that right?”

“Yes. And my last name is just Consolas. _Con…so…lass…._ ”

“Oh. What did I say?”

“Asterre, first off… Ten-push, and Con-sol-es.”

“Oh, sorry, but anyway, do you know why you’re here?”

“Yep. I swore out some kids for making fun of my parents.”

“What did they say?”

“They’re homophobic, sir.”

He blinked, “Homophobic?”

Tempus stifled another growl, “My fathers. Edge Consolas, and Sci Consolas.”

“Oh right, and what were they saying?”

“It shouldn’t matter, they made fun of my parents and I won’t stand for it!”

The man sighed, “So you aren’t telling what they said?”

“They were homophobic bastards and thought they knew Ossa’s law.”

“Did you just say bastards in front of me?”

“Yes sir! And I do not care! I am pissed! So y’know what? Damn! Shit! Fuck! Bastards! Bitches!”

The man quickly turned away from him, dialing his phone, Tempus could tell it soon picked up.

He groaned, “Yes, Edge, right? Your son has already been problematic…. No, he’s been swearing.”

“Swearing?” Tempus could hear his father’s voice raise, making him able to understand.

“Yes, apparently some kids were making little jokes, and he got… upset…”

“ _JOKES?!_ ” Tempus yelled, “They were-”

The man glanced at him, eyes wide and pupils small to make him seem intimidating. Tempus shut his mouth, but pressed his ears flat to his head, his fur bristling.

He blinked, turning away from him again, “Yes. I think as a punishment we’ll be suspending him for the rest of today. Yes, sir, if possible. Alright, thank you.”

The man turned back to him, Tempus smiled to himself.

“I wonder if he’s also getting Wyvern. It’ll be easier on Sci, then.”

The man sighed, “I never want to hear of you swearing again. Okay? Never get sent back here for swearing.”

“Alright, alright.”

“Now, go up to the front and wait for your father.”

Tempus struggled to hide the growl that had been building up, “Okay….” He then quickly turned and left him, walking as fast as he could.


End file.
